Ophiuchus Ascending
by Rosie Sinistra
Summary: Voldemort strikes, and the world turns upside down. But, when evil threatens to destroy the world, will a stargirl find a way to protect a spark of good? A story of the future Professor Sinistra, which takes a look at Ravenclaws and the Auror way of life.
1. The Day the World Spun Upside-Down

Author's Note: The story begins when Voldemort's first rise to power begins. The story (except for the italics) is from the point of view of the future Professor Sinistra. PG-13 rating is for kissing, some implied sex later on, and also for violence in later chapters.

Ophiuchus Ascending

Chapter One: The Day The World Spun Upside Down

_No one noticed the people in their black cloaks on the busy London street. It was raining, after all, so why wouldn't people be wearing raincoats? Of course, since no one spared the cloaked figures a second glance, they didn't notice that the rain wasn't bouncing off the cloaks' material the way rain should slide off of a raincoat. Each drop made a patch of steam on the place it fell._

The men walked almost as if they were a gaggle of geese, but unlike the innocent birds they resembled, the men were grim and silent. Once in a while, a man would take what seemed to be a stick of wood from his pocket and a house would go up in flames, or the windows would all shatter. Cries of innocent people being injured or dying were everywhere once a quarter of an hour had passed. Yet no one seemed to take even a second glance at the soundless, shadowed men, the silent bringers of death and despair.

After about another five minutes, the leader veered into an empty lot between a huge disco and a high-tech looking record store, and disappeared! In their rows, the other cloaked figures followed him, the grass that they walked on holding their footprints. Suddenly there was no trace of feet- no sign that any living person had disturbed the ground. Only a witch or wizard could see that they'd really entered a building called the Leaky Cauldron, and there were none of those now, even though thousands of normal people walked this street daily.

If one had followed the men into the building they'd entered, they would have seen spilled drinks everywhere and still-warm corpses. It was a scene full of blood, and would have made many an onlooker run away to a flower garden or something equally beautiful and calming. But though none of the passers-by had followed the silent men into the invisible pub, they could all see the bright green of a skull and snake burst into the cloudy sky, as if it were a fireworks display.

Only one thing was wrong: This wasn't a celebration, but a massacre. 

°

It was just another average day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or so I thought. The 7th year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were having Potions together, and, though I had tried to be partnered up with a fellow Ravenclaw, I, Genevieve Dione, ended up with a rather empty-headed Hufflepuff boy by the name of Kevin Abbot. He kept dicing the butterfly wings when they were supposed to be left whole, and I was worried that our Pensieve Potion wouldn't hold a single memory. However, I'd usually Levitate the offending ingredients away when he wasn't looking.

Then, when our potion was _finally_ done and just had to simmer for ten minutes, I felt a tap on my back. I looked up into the gray eyes of my friend Ruby Browning, and was shocked at what I saw. 

Now, Ruby's really short, and her dirty-blonde hair is cut like a boy's. She's pretty, and many boys, like Kevin, like to gaze goggle-eyed at her. I could tell that Ruby was avoiding Kevin's lovesick gaze, but her eyes also told me something else.

Her gray eyes told me that she was scared, and since Ruby's a top student in Divination, when she's scared, one should start running for cover. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Something big. I just, I dunno, I just _felt_ something utterly wrong just a minute ago," she says softly, and from studying her eyes a little longer I can tell that whatever it was, it hurt her physically as well, for her eyes' usual sparkle was gone, and she looked into my own hazel eyes imploringly, as if asking for a mother's comfort.

"Well, I wouldn't suggest asking Professor Trelawney," I noted, turning back to my potion. Knowing Ruby, she was probably looking daggers at me right about now, but I disregarded it. "Professor Dumbledore will tell us as soon as he finds out."

Little did I know that what Dumbledore was to say wouldn't just be an announcement of some Muggles finally seeing a Welsh Green and being scared out of their wits. I couldn't guess at that moment of cynicism that Ruby knew only a little of the horror that would change our lives forever.

°

The Pensieve Potion that Kevin had only botched, and that I had practically made twice, could only hold a maximum of five memories before disappearing and then reappearing in a random portion of the Potions dungeon, where, upon further inspection, it was found that the memories themselves had also disappeared. Kevin looked exceptionally murderous when I told Professor Langsam about Kevin's laziness, and because of the obvious fact that she should give us two completely different grades.

I noted that Ruby and Lucille Gottlieb's potion worked perfectly well, as did Ralph Sinistra and Charlie Marroquin's. Unfortunately, all the other Ravenclaws were partnered with Hufflepuffs, who, to put it lightly, _never_ excelled at potion-making.

On my way out, I felt a tug on my hair. Usually, my hair annoys me, as it's brown and poufy, not curly, but sticks up at the sides and looks generally shorter than it is. Needless to say, I was expecting a nasty insult, and turned around to find myself facing Ralph, who kissed me soundly, and then dragged me down the corridor for a few steps.

"Ralph! What's wrong with you?" I asked, finally breaking free of his grip.

"I'm using the advanced kiss-and-make-up strategy. First we kiss and make up, and _then_ I get to scold you about Potions," he replied seriously. "Really, Genevieve Urania Dione, I don't know how you can lay all the blame on Kevin! You're not that great at potion-making yourself, you know! And she failed Kevin because of what you said!" he said, causing the innocent passerby to stare at us, wondering why we, a couple known for being seemingly joined at the him, were having a spat over a Potions class.

"Well, Ralph James Sinistra, I'll have you know that all Kevin was doing in class was practically mooning at Ruby and cutting what was supposed to be left whole and leaving whole what should've been cut! It took me practically double the time I'd usually need just correcting what he so stupidly did wrong!" I replied, only barely noticing that Ruby was passing by, and for the second time today, was glaring at me. 

We were silent for a few moments, and then a thoughtful look crossed his face, and a smile was on his lips soon after. "I suggest that we kiss and make up, then," he whispered suggestively. _That_ received quite a few whistles from some curious passerby, but I only smiled back.

"Nope! Ruby said she felt something hugely evil in Potions. I'd like to find out what's wrong first, especially from Professor Dumbledore. But we can have that kiss-and-make-up time after dinner. After all, you know how much I'd hate to skip any dinner, but today of all days? I should think not!" I replied brightly, practically dragging him into an empty corridor so that no one else would stare at us.

But I kissed him anyway, and from the look he gave me, I doubted whether anything, not even the worst of all evils, could upset me now.

°

Melanie Nelson was reading a Muggle psychics book when I entered our dormitory. Her long dark-blonde hair was covering her face, but I knew that she was deep in concentration. Of course, being the way I am, I decided to interrupt her.

"Melanie! Did Ruby tell you about the thing she felt during Potions?" I asked, putting my Potions books away in my trunk, and trying to act like I didn't interrupt her just to see if she would get mad.

"Nope! But I'm sure I'll find out at dinner. Ruby _did_ mention your attempt to give her a boyfriend, though," she answered, looking up at me with a sweet smile. _What did she just do,_ I thought, groaning inwardly, _take Happy Pills?_

There is simply little or no way to get Melanie angry! Sadly, though, it's easy to get me in a bad mood… "She said that? I was only saying that, you know my Potions partner, Kevin Abbot? Well, about the only thing he was doing in Potions was mooning over Ruby! And I was telling Ralph that, and I _did_ see her pass me in the corridor…"

"Well, you know how Ruby is. She thinks you're crazy for having a boyfriend - at the least, she doesn't want the bother of one. I can't say that she's horribly wrong, but I think you can tell why she'd be upset that you mentioned any Hogwarts student and her as more than friends," Melanie explained, then opened her book again, and I could tell that she'd be much too deep in concentration to ask about anything else. 

So, wondering how one could always be as cheerful as Melanie, I re-brushed my annoying hair, adjusted and cleaned my glasses so that one could actually _see_ my hazel eyes, and walked out of the dormitory into the Ravenclaw Common Room. 

I settled into one of the blue velvet loveseats, intent on finishing _Wuthering Heights_, when Lucille sat down on my feet, her Nimbus 1000 in tow, as usual.

"Gennie?" she asked, snatching my book and studying the back cover. "Nice book. This is more important, though. Tell me what's wrong with Ruby! And quickly!"

"Lucy…" I began, but she quickly cut me off.

"Remember, Genny? I don't like to get called Lucy anymore! I've said that since our _sixth year_, for gosh's sake!" She interrupted angrily, waving the book around as she gestured energetically, her black hair flying.

"But Lucille sounds so formal! Anyway, Quidditch obsessee," I started again, punctuating this last phrase with as much sarcasm as it could hold, "Ruby's mad at me, so don't ask me! Try asking Melanie!"

"I could ask Edith, then," she suggested, purring like a cat that's surely trapped her prey.

"Edith wouldn't know," I said softly, flipping the pages of _Wuthering Heights_. "Ruby avoids her even more than she avoids boys."

"And so do you!" Lucille pointed out, her volume escalating. "Why are you so evil to Edith?" By this point, she was loud enough that some fifth- and sixth- years were staring at us.

"'Cille, have you ever noticed how she acts to me? Either she's cool as a cucumber, or she insults me for a joke I made. I've _tried_ to be her friend, but it's _not_ going to happen," I replied softly, covering her mouth with one hand, and opening my book with the other. "Ruby'll be at dinner; now can you _please_ leave me alone so I can read?"

"Fine! Actually, I was wondering if you'd help me with the Astronomy homework for Monday? Please?" She begged, batting her eyelashes at me. "I've been _so_ busy with Quidditch that I haven't had time!"

"Lucille! Our N.E.W.T.s are less than a month away! Do you want to fail just because of some stupid sport?" I exclaimed, nonetheless ready to help her with our whole-sky star chart. "As long as you don't copy, I _guess_ I could help you. But only on one condition."

Lucille paused for a moment to consider. "Which is what?"

"You can use my star-chart for reference, and _only_ reference if you leave me alone after dinner," I explained somewhat slyly.

"Kissing session, Genny?" 'Cille asked purposely loudly. This attracted a visitor.

"Still all for it?" Ralph asked, snatching the book from me and reading the back cover. "Or too involved with Heathcliff and Cathy to spare any time for me?" 

"First dinner, and then we can kiss and make up. It's good that it's Friday; I wouldn't have any time to do homework if not for the weekend!" I replied, snatching the book back. Why _do _people always like to take my book away?

"I'll put the book away!" Lucille volunteered cheerily. "I'll grab your star-chart while I'm there!"

"And you _do_ know where I keep my homework…" I sighed, reluctantly standing from my cozy place by the fire. Even if it _was_ May, the interior of Hogwarts is chilly year-round. Lucille ran off with my book and her broom, most likely to remind Melanie that it was high time to eat dinner.

And with that, Ralph carried me all the way to the Great Hall, to the vast amusement of all the passersby.

°

By the time I was seated in the Great Hall, and Ralph had finally disentangled himself from me, dinner was in full swing. I was just about to serve myself some Yorkshire pudding when Professor Dumbledore entered. 

If one just looked casually at him, you'd think that he just wanted to give us the update on House Points. (Slytherin, by the way, was in first place, and Ravenclaw was coming in a close second.) But if you studied his face, as I did, you could tell that something was terribly wrong. Dumbledore's blue eyes looked dead; his face was set firmly, and his always-smiling mouth was set into a line as straight as only a ruler could make it. I began to grow more worried, for what would upset the Professor so? Certainly not something that could be cured with a simple Memory charm, right?

He calmly strode to his place on the staff table, but instead of sitting down, he shot a stream of purple fireworks from his wand. It received instant attention from every student, and I think that everyone could see the horrible _wrongness_ of whatever had happened reflected in his face. 

"I would much rather be telling you about our House points, but I suppose that it is just not the day. Today around fifty Muggles and one hundred wizards were killed by a Dark wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort and his supporters, the Death Eaters. They walked down Westminster Road in Muggle London, and set aflame about twenty homes there. Then they entered the Leaky Cauldron and killed all the wizards there, and proceeded to shoot their mark, a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth, into the air," he explained, looking more saddened with each word he spoke. The message was all too simple; it didn't seem to have penetrated into my brain. 

"Ruby was right…" was all I could whisper. I know I didn't faint, but I do know that Ralph grabbed me just in time from falling from my chair. 

"She was, Genny," he murmured into my hair. "But why kill Muggles? What have they done to us?"

Professor Dumbledore continued, and the uproar that had occurred suddenly stopped. "We have evidence to believe that Voldemort is as strong or stronger than Grindelwald ever was. You may wonder why I am telling all of you this, when the year is almost over, and you are young and merry. I am sure that some of your parents would object to you hearing this. But I believe that, knowing this, you will then call upon the greatest of your courage, patience, cunning, and wisdom to fight the new evil that has appeared to threaten us. Light can banish Darkness, not the other way around." This was a grand speech, and I _did _feel better, but my world had suddenly twisted upside down. Ralph patted my head, as I used to have a habit of doing, and Dumbledore went on: "Seventh years have the opportunity to register as Aurors. If you are interested in doing so, please speak to your Head of House for more details. Thank you." 

And then Professor Dumbledore strode out, as if what he'd said held little weight upon our heads. But from the sound every student was making, it was as if we'd been informed that we were all orphans. 

"I think I'll skip dinner…" I whispered after attempting to choke down a mouthful of my once-appetizing Yorkshire pudding. I only vaguely noticed that Ruby wasn't there, and I was in such shock that I really didn't care.

But then I saw Melanie. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she didn't even bother to conceal them. Her face was turned to the floor, so that no one would notice her crying. Charles Marroquin was patting her head, though, so I decided she probably wouldn't want me asking what was wrong, since my usually-loud voice would attract attention. (Quiet for me is about normal volume for most people.)

"Shall I escort the princess back to her royal chambers, then?" Ralph asked, looking in the same direction I was, and holding out his arms to carry me again.

"Yes, please, but would you please carry the princess outside?" I asked, twining my arms about his neck. His lips brushed my ear, in what I took to be consent, but also made me hope that he'd hurry outside. 

I seem to remember hearing many hysterical voices as we passed, but I was much too deep in thought to hear them.

°

When Ralph finally set me down, under an oak, I wasn't yet ready to kiss him. "Ralph? Are you going to get registered as an Auror? I think I will," I said, glad that no one could hear us.

"If you do, most likely," he replied, playing with my fingers.

"I don't mean 'If Genevieve does this, then I will follow as her devoted boyfriend'! I mean, what do _you _want to do?" I asked, my tone growing louder.

"Gennie, give me a minute! Although you must admit that I am good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, as you are, I don't want to drag _you_ around wherever I go either! I'd _like_ to be an Auror, but there're so many things we can do; I don't want you to hate me because I have a job you hate!" he replied, letting go of my hand. He looked so frustrated that I began to stroke his dark brown hair.

"Ralph, I don't mean to upset you. Really! We really _do_ have a lot of options. But it seems as if this is what I should do right now. And I want you to come with me, but not because you love me, but because you love being an Auror. I don't want to make you my slave, but I don't want to be your slave, either. I could do some Astronomy work; you could work in the Ministry of Magic. We can just spend this summer thinking about what we want to do. But being an Auror is what I feel is the right path for me now," I replied, snuggling closer to him as I felt him relax. Being the tall, slim person that he is, I sometimes feel short and square, but his arms enfolded me, and he felt like some sort of hero of old, protecting me.

"You do want to save the world, don't you?" he asked, his lips meeting the top of my head, sending pleasant shivers through me. "I'll think about it, but I feel that I should be an Auror, especially if girls like you register. But we came out here, not to talk, but for a rather more enjoyable activity. How about it?"

"Yes. You can kiss the princess now," I replied, leaning closer to him. His mouth met mine, and I twined my fingers into his brown hair, noticing a strand falling into his eyes, which I quickly brushed away. We leaned on the oak, kissing hard, only the stars looking down upon us. I never wanted to stop this, but yet, yet I _knew _that there were other wonderful things in life besides kissing! Ralph began to kiss my eyelids, my nose, my cheeks… But then his hand went to my robe's buttons and he began to undo them.

I grabbed his hand with both of my own, and broke away, breathing hard. "Ralph! Do you have _any idea_ what my mother would say if she knew about this? You, especially, would be as good as dead! And now, of all times! When our world has just fallen apart, you just want to make love to me?" My voice, as I said this, was growing steadily softer in volume, until it was a soft whisper, even by ordinary standards.

"Javier told me you, well, _wanted _me to," he whispered sheepishly. "He told me you'd told him, and I thought you might be too shy."

"Haven't you noticed that he twists everything I say? Like Edith? Gosh, why _wouldn't_ I tell you? But what would happen to you if you got me in trouble?" I asked, tracing the outlines of his face.

"Oh, I don't know! But, well, I guess I wanted to do this with you. Would you, if you knew your mother wouldn't kill you?" he asked, leaning forward to kiss me again.

"Of course," I replied, not leaning to him, but gazing at the stars. "Oh Ralph! Before today, if anyone asked me, you know what I would have told them I wanted to do? Be a Magi-astronomer, or even teach Astronomy here at Hogwarts! But look at what's happened! Now I'm all ready to become an Auror, without a thought of Astronomy! What's wrong?"

"Good without evil is light without shadows," he responded, hugging me to him. "I read it somewhere; I still think it's horrible that it's true. Now will you kiss me?"

"Yes. But undoing my buttons, zippers, ties, et cetera is _my _job. If we get married, you get co-ownership. And yes, the princess doth consent that you may kiss her," I said, finally facing upward for him to kiss me.

°

Ralph and I were just walking into the Hogwarts castle when Ruby ran up to us. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was panting, which isn't common for her. She's usually calm, cool, collected, and has the right word for everything. And since I know Ruby's typical avoidance of boys as more than friends, I assumed she'd been running.

"Ruby? Where've you been?" Ralph asked, as I was too shocked to even attempt to say anything.

"First, come with me. I'll explain on the way," she panted, taking a hand of mine and practically dragging us in the direction of the North Tower. "You see, since this whole thing with Voldemort happened, Professor Trelawney's been having hundreds of predictions run through her head all at once. And since she's swamped with all the predictions, she can't tell anything about the first one because the second prediction is already popping into her head before she can even comprehend the first one! She's going to do some spell that'll make the predictions go to me, but from what she says, that wouldn't help much; there's much too many images. So would you help?"

Ralph and I both nodded; we were too breathless to say anything else. "You won't get the predictions like Professor Trelawney and I will; you'll get them while you sleep. And we have a Sleeping Draught ready, and Professor Trelawney has set up some beds," she explained.

"Why us, though?" Ralph asked, thoughtful through his heavy breathing, "Why not one of the teachers?"

"All of the other teachers are much too busy setting up wards to protect Hogwarts tonight. Professor Trelawney said to find anyone I could, and that this was urgent, so I looked for you," Ruby replied, dragging us forward at a still faster pace.

"Is anyone else helping you do this?" I asked, hardly able to from the words.

"Lucille and Charlie," she said with a note of disgust at Charlie's name. "Edith didn't want any horrible thoughts in her head, and Melanie's almost crazy with grief."

"What?" Ralph gasped. "Why?"

"Her elder sister works as a barmaid at the Leaky Cauldron. No one's told her who was killed, but she's sure that her sister was," Ruby said, extremely business-like, considering the horrid situation "Dumbledore hasn't been seen since dinner, and no one else knows about the casualties. So Melanie's been given a Seeping Draught in the Hospital Wing. It's good you didn't see her; she was raving." 

"Melanie? Raving?" I choked out, not able to believe any of this. Only a moment ago I had been mentally giggling over Ralph and I not sleeping in separate dormitories, and now I was struck dumb with this horrid picture. Melanie, the kind girl who'd comforted me on my first night, when I wept for all the dreams that'd I'd had to leave behind in the Muggle world. Melanie, the girl who'd always look on the bright side of things, the girl who knew just what would make you happy. And now, Melanie, raving? Melanie, going crazy over a possibly lost sister? It was almost impossible to picture, and brought tears streaming down my cheeks.

By now, though, we'd reached the North Tower, and Ruby was pulling us up the ladder and through the trapdoor. The sickly-sweet odor met my nose and set me to coughing. I'd only been up there one or two times, and had never grown used to the smell. Ruby acted as though the smell didn't bother her, and Ralph just seemed to be working hard to breathe. Professor Trelawney was staring blankly at the wall; her eyes unfocused. Lucille and Charlie were huddled by the window, each trying to get the most air and yet make as little contact as possible. Ruby tapped Professor Trelawney, and Ralph and I went to join 'Cille and Charlie. After a moment, Professor Trelawney spoke, sounding mystical and distant, but at the same time, extremely business-like.

"My dears, I will give you these Sleeping Drafts, which contain the potion necessary to open your Inner Eye. First, please go to the beds," she said, indicating four cots in a corner with the tip of her chin. We followed her instructions, 'Cille and Charlie on the end cots, and Ralph and I in the middle ones. Ruby handed each of us a goblet with a thick, purple potion inside. I noted the black swirls and figured that they were part of the potion to open our currently tightly-closed inner eyes.

"Now, my dears, drink the potion, yes all of it! You will fall asleep, but you will dream. And when you wake, you shall remember what you have dreamed. You must tell me all of what you dreamed, for our world may depend on it," she stage-whispered, her dragonfly-eyes aglitter with unshed tears. Under normal circumstances, I think that all the students currently sitting on cots would have rolled their eyes, but if your life is a top that suddenly falls over, why can't a batty teacher be a savior in disguise?

So we drank our potions under the covers, and, dropping them to the ground, fell into instant sleep. Only one thing was strange: We didn't have the calm, dreamless sleep that Melanie was enjoying. We dreamed dreams of prophecy, of a world to come.

°

__

A brown haired young woman walks into a Muggle cinema. She sees her friends, the solidly built girl with her almond eyes, the man she avoids with the light brown hair and green eyes, and her tall, thin love, in dark brown hair and darker brown eyes. They welcome her, and the movie begins. No one else is in the cinema, but yet, people not yet born and events not yet occurred seem to crowd in from all angles. 

Suddenly, the floor falls out, though only the title to the movie has been shown: "Ophiuchus Ascending".

The brunette-girl finds herself in what looks to be a pub, alone, that is, except for a hooded figure. For some reason, knowing she'd never do this in real life, she asks for a name. "Ruby," the voice comes, somewhat muffled by the hood, "Ruby Browning. I am an Initiate of the Mysteries." 

The girl gasps, and suddenly the scene changes. She is standing in a grassy field, her wand outstretched. The girl is stunned; she is watching herself in the future. The older woman mutters, "Sombremagie convoquer!" 

A black cloud appears in front of the woman, and she runs off to the East. And now that picture is fading…

A blonde man walks down a dark street. When she looks at the man more closely, she realizes that it is an older Lucius Malfoy, the Slytherin Head Boy. A look at the street sign reveals that they are on Knockturn Alley, but he doesn't seem to notice her. He is swaggering as if he has not a care in the world, humming, in fact. Then he enters a store by the name of Borgin's…

Now the girl finds herself in the midst of a grand wedding. A red-headed woman with emerald-green eyes dances with a black-haired man, both looking as if nothing could break into the love that shone in their eyes. The girl is saddened, now, as the scene fades…

A lady in purple robes, shawl and scarf sits in a bench on what the girl recognizes as Diagon Alley. A crystal ball is in her hands, and she mutters: "What begins with hate shall end in love. Though it seems to end, the nightmare only takes an intermission. The beginning is green, the end is scarlet. The Founders' war will finally be won by the one who bears the mark of evil…" 

The girl reaches out to the lady, but finds herself instead hanging on to a curtain, where she hears voices: "Yes Master, I have killed all the Mudbloods I could find at Beauxbatons, Master!" comes a sickeningly pleading voice.

"Ah, but no, you missed a few!" comes another voice, this one so full of evil that the girl fears greatly that she will be seen. She hears shrieks coming from the direction of the first voice, begging for forgiveness, for the torment to end.

Happily she notices that the picture is fading…Now she is back in the movie cinema with her classmates. The movie is over, and they rise from their seats. Only then does the girl notice that she's waking up…

°

Fin 1/14

Disclaimer: Hogwarts, the Abbot last name, Pensieves, the Houses (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin), Professors Flitwick, Dumbledore and Trelawney, Lucius Malfoy, and any other recognizable characters are property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, WB, etc. However, Genevieve Dione, Ralph Sinistra, Ruby Browning, Charles Marroquin, Melanie Greyling, Lucille Gottlieb, Kevin Abbot, Edith and Javier are mine, as is the oak Gennie and Ralph kiss under. So please, don't sue me. My parents are both lawyers! 

Author's Note: I lovingly dedicate this chapter to all of my wonderful BETA readers: Beki, Andi Sunrider, Diana, Hallie, and Nora. A few notes about mythology, etc.:

Ophiuchus: The constellation known as the star-holder. Appropriate, huh?

Dione: An old goddess in Greek mythology, goddess of the oak. I really didn't pick it for any big reason, except that it sounded good as a last name.

Urania: The muse of astronomy and astrology. Fitting, ne? ;) 

Chapter Two is in the works, and will hopefully (maybe!) be out by the middle of September. Oh, and if you go to my site ([http://www.geocities.com/sinistrally][1] ) soon, you'll be able to see some of the beautiful fanart Nora's done for Ophiuchus Ascending!

Rachel

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/sinistrally



	2. Logical Paradoxes

****

Title: Ophiuchus Ascending (2/?) – Logical Paradoxes

****

Author Name: Rosie Sinistra

****

Author Email: rosiesinistra28@aol.com

****

Categories: Romance/Action & Adventure

****

Keywords: Professor Sinistra, Voldemort, Aurors, Ravenclaw, 1970

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Spoilers: All four books

****

Summary: When Voldemort begins his first rise to power, Genevieve Dione is only a seventh-year at Hogwarts. Can she, the future Professor Sinistra, try and overcome the evil that comes her way? Ophiuchus Ascending takes a look at the Auror lifestyle, what Ravenclaws are like, and why wisdom is important. And, like any good novel-length fic, it has enough snogging, betrayal, action, angst, and (sometimes) joy to make you keep coming back. (Doesn't that make you feel dratted warm and fuzzy inside?;)

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. However, all original characters are copyright me, Rosie Sinistra. If you'd like to use them in a story, or long-term RPG, or _something_, please email me, and chances are, I'll let you use 'em!

****

Author's Note: I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to post; real life has not been good to me. The one thing I must beg for is a beta reader; this chapter was written with Nora's help, but I really need a beta for this story to be continued. If you could email me, or post a review, as soon as possible, and I will be grateful. I promise that the next chapter will come sooner, and will (hopefully) be much better. Thanks!

My eyes fluttered open, and I noticed quizzically that my glasses were still on my face. I breathed in deeply, trying to figure out where I was, and, coughing, remembered that I was in the Divination room on the North Tower. My dream came rushing back to me, and I was shocked at the detail I remembered it in.

As I began to sit up, Ruby rushed over to me. "Gennie!" She exclaimed, bringing quill, ink, and parchment with her. "What did you dream?"

My head was totally clear now, but my words were so _cryptic_. "Ophiuchus ascending. She who sees the future becomes one with the Mysteries. The brown-haired girl fights the Darkness with an unknown spell. He who is respected is lower than the sludge of the Earth, for he lies to himself as well as to the rest of the world. The red and the black are married, tied by the green in her eyes. And the words of the royally-robed lady are true: 'What begins in hate shall end with love. Though it seems to end, the nightmare only takes an intermission. The beginning is green, the end is scarlet. The Founders' war will finally be won by the one who bears the mark of evil.' She is as great as the philosophers of old; she is one with Socrates; she speaks truth truer than she knows. In search of truth, though, the children of those without the gift are killed at the place of beautiful wands. What is done with happy results may be done again to kill. Nothing is perfect, not all things are always good." 

Suddenly, I was aware that my mind was my own. It seemed as if what I'd just said hadn't been controlled by me, but from the tongue of another. "Ruby? What did I just say?" I asked, very aware of how stupid I sounded.

"Here. Read this," she said, handing me the parchment she'd written on. I read it with growing astonishment. What did it all mean? For my dream was fading, as if it'd just been a normal, ordinary dream that one forgets soon after waking.

"What have the others said?" I asked, getting up and immediately beginning to cough. 

Ruby poured me a goblet of water, and handed it to me before saying: "You're the first to wake up! But you should've heard yourselves talking in your sleep! It's good you weren't having ordinary dreams; I don't want to know what comes out of your mouth then!"

I gulped the water down, my face red. A thousand thoughts were exploding inside my head at once, and I wanted to just sit there and let them explode. "Ruby? Can I wait for the others to wake? I want to hear what they've dreamed."

"I really don't see why not! Professor Trelawney's retired to her office; she said her Inner Eye was clearer when she was alone," Ruby replied, going back to sit at one of the tables. 

I got up from the cot and went to sit with her, stretching. My hair was very flat and somewhat stringy, so I finger-combed it as I sat next to Ruby, just enjoying her company. 

"So, what time is it?" I asked after a few minutes had passed. My hair looked somewhat better, and now I was re-polishing my glasses with the sleeve of my robe.

"About six o' clock," she replied, gazing languidly at the crystal ball at the center of our table. "You will bear his child, you know."

"What?" I asked, extremely confused. Was she talking to me? Who was "he"? Ralph? 

"The child of the one you love," she replied, and then she seemed as if someone had spoken instead of her. She looked shocked that she'd spoken this way; it seemed that the better you got at Divination, the more you had consciousness over what you were saying. 

"Ruby? Are you going to be an Auror?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation away from me.

"No. I want to do something with Divination. Professor Trelawney suggested working in the Department of Mysteries. An Auror is too much split-second thinking for me, though I suppose I could do well there if I tried…" she trailed off, and I couldn't help but wonder about her. Wasn't this the girl who'd been so jubilant after our first Charms lesson? Who'd made the feather fly after only three tries, who left us all gasping at her talent? Wasn't it whispered that she was Professor Flitwick's favorite student, and that was why she was a prefect? And now, why was she contemplating a life only with her other forte in mind?

"Gennie! I _have_ thought about Charms! But what's the future in that? Just telling some silly Muggles that our world doesn't exist! And yes, I know that's hypocritical, but it'd be _more_ hypocritical to live a life I'd rather not live!" By this time, Ruby was practically screaming, and Ralph began to stir.

"Shush up, Ruby!" I whispered, covering her mouth with my hand. "If any one of them wakes, won't their dream be cut short? What if they're now dreaming a dream that could destroy Voldemort?"

"All right…" she whispered grudgingly, turning back to her crystal ball. "Can I get back to this?" 

"I suppose. I'll go back up to our dormitory and grab our Potions work. Want to do it together?" I asked, rising from my seat, sorry to interrupt her but needing to say something.

"All right. Just bring up the assignment, we can use Professor Trelawney's supplies," she whispered, her eyes never moving from the crystal ball.

So I quietly ran down the steps of the North Tower, past three tapestries, five suits of armor, and a statue of a wizard with a broomstick in hand, and whispered the password (_Coma Berenices_) to a tapestry of rainbows and sunshine, with a young witch in blue blissfully smiling in the center.

°

Charlie had woken up when I returned. Since he seemed perfectly clear-headed, I assumed he'd told his prophecy-dream to Ruby. I'd just come in when he brushed past me, coughing.

"Charlie?" I said, noticing that I'd grown used to the sickly-sweet scent. "What did you dream?"

"What do any of us dream? What are dreams, anyway?" he asked, running down the stairs, leaving my homework and a very confused Ruby behind me.

"A philosophic discussion is not my intention when the other person is running away from me," I replied, running after him. "Where are you going, anyway?"

"To see if Melanie's awake and all right," he replied, not looking at me. He seemed to be trying to get rid of me, but I kept on following him.

"Then can I come with you? I haven't seen her since last night, and I haven't talked to her since before, well you know…" I said after a moment, trailing after him.

"Listen, I know you avoid me, so what's the point in pretending to be my best friend now?" he finally said, after not saying anything for a good five minutes, at which point we were nearly at the Hospital Wing.

"Didn't you hear Dumbledore yesterday? Hasn't the world turned upside down? So who's to say we won't become the best of friends?" I asked, trying my hardest to be philosophic.

"Yes to the first; you saw me in the Great Hall. Actually, the literal answer to the second is no, since the Earth is a sphere and can never truly be upside down. As for your third question, only probably you, Ruby or I." And with that, he gallantly opened the door to the Hospital Wing for me.

Looking back on it today, I should have been shocked at all the people in beds, all who seemed to be sleeping. But I was more shocked over what Charlie had just done, and followed him silently to Melanie's bed.

She was still asleep, and looking up, I caught a glimpse of Charlie's face. The look he gave her pulled a string in my heart. It was the same look Ralph always gave me, the look that clearly meant, "I love you." So shocked at _this_ was I, that I didn't notice Madam Pomfrey until she tapped me on the shoulder.

"She's here to see Miss Greyling with me," Charlie put in as I sputtered to find appropriate words. 

"Are you?" she asked, fixing me with her piercing brown gaze.

"Yes," I answered firmly, at least, as firmly as one can answer in a whisper.

Madam Pomfrey left us then, and Charlie took out his wand, indicating that I should do the same.

"A Memory-Imprinting charm," he explained, after I'd gotten my wand ready. "Her mind's clogged with all sorts of horrible memories; she thinks that the world only has evil. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would usually perform it, but it'd take all together too much time and magic with all the people here."

"But what memories should we give her? Seriously Charlie, what do you remember best about Melanie? How kind and generous she is to us. So what will we make her remember?" I asked after a few seconds of thinking.

"Remember that time in our third year, when she got the top grade in Arithmancy? And in our first year, when she got top in Transfiguration? Of course," he added, smiling slightly, "Ralph's been giving her a run for her money there. And do you remember, Gennie, when Ravenclaw won the House Cup last year. How we all knew and told Melanie she'd been the reason we'd won?"

"Yes," I whispered, now remembering all the times that Melanie's sweet smile had shown itself, when she'd done something wonderful and we all rejoiced with her. "Let's start, shall we?"

"We shall!" he whispered back, smiling, though I could see that his eyes held tears. 

"Memorio!" we whispered together, our wands meeting.

Then I seemed to be in a black pit, hearing tortured screams. However, we'd learned Memory-Imprinting charms the year before, so I was ready, whispering

"Expecto Patronum!", the second part of the spell. What seemed a huge, silver pen came from my wand, and

I began to speak.

"Melanie, remember your first night at Hogwarts? When I wept for a life-dream lost, and you comforted me? Remember how you answered every question in Transfiguration right on our first day? Don't you remember Lucille's first Quidditch game, how we cheered until we couldn't even whisper? Wasn't our first Hogsmeade trip superb? How Ralph and Charlie drove us crazy when all we wanted to do was shop? And remember how you glowed after your first Arithmancy class?" I paused, almost out of breath. Everything I'd just written was written on the walls of this pit, and there was now light enough to read by. The tortured screams had also stopped, and were now replaced by silence.

"Melanie, if you hear me, don't you remember? Aren't we all going together to our Muggle Life class? Haven't we looked forward to it since our fifth year? Remember this year's Christmas, and the big mistletoe fiasco? And when 'Cille got her Nimbus 1000? Don't you have the pictures of all that? Oh, and remember the whole Penny Lane thing? When we all sang and danced and scared Edith and some first years? Melanie, don't you remember us?"

I knew I'd said enough, for the walls of the pit I was in glowed as brightly as the snow on a sunny winter day.

"Finis," I whispered, and found myself back in the Hospital Wing. Charlie stood next to me, a dead look on his face, indicating that he was still performing the charm.

I literally ran from the Hospital Wing, hoping to find some sort of comfort on the North Tower.

°

Why did I run? I suppose I'll never truly know. I'm guessing that I ran away from the knowledge that I was to fight against Voldemort, and that I'd forever lose my innocence, my youth. I wanted to stay a child, to be safe and protected and loved and sheltered from the evil in the world. I ran from the Hospital Wing because it held the truth; Voldemort would destroy us, and how could we do anything to prevent that?

°

Thundering up the steps of the North Tower, I could hardly remember exactly _why_ I was running in this direction, but finally regained my wits when I saw the ladder leading to the Divination room. 

I clunked up that ladder, panting, and finally burst into the still-dark room, calling, "Ruby! Ruby!"

Ruby was writing on her parchment, but she stopped as those loud words were so stupidly spoken. For, in the middle of telling his prophecy dream…

Ralph collapsed to the floor, and I froze at the realization of what I'd just done. Ruby, however, walked slowly to me, shaking with suppressed rage. When she reached me, her hand flew out and she punched me in the stomach, her face a mask of rage. As I struggled to breathe, my thoughts wouldn't come together. Once my mind was working properly, however, I ran to Ralph, tears streaming down my cheeks, sobs beginning to rack my body.

Ralph's face was paper-white, and a dribble of blood escaped from the corner of his mouth. His dark brown hair looked almost black, and I was struck suddenly with the thought of a vampire. My hand went to his neck in an instant, and, after seconds of praying that he wasn't dead, I felt a faint pulse. I would've cried out with joy, but I didn't want to find out what would happen to 'Cille if I woke her.

"Ruby," I whispered after a moment of gazing lovingly at Ralph's still face, "we've got to get him in a room with Madam Pomfrey. Will you get her?"

"Only if you stay quiet!" she whispered angrily, glaring at me, "If you _dare_ wake 

'Cille, I will kill you."

Knowing this to be a dire threat, I nodded and Ruby disappeared, scrambling down the ladder.

My hand, taken back to my side after its frantic search of Ralph's neck, traced the outlines of his face, rejoicing at the fact that they were still warm with life. Taking a corner of my sleeve, I tenderly wiped the blood from his mouth. I don't know how long we stayed like that, me stroking Ralph's face, but after a time, his eyelids fluttered and opened. What I saw in his brown eyes almost made me faint. 

Ralph's eyes were those of a man who's just seen his village killed, is tortured, and then sold into slavery. I wanted so badly to find a way to take that look from his eyes, to make his eyes gleam with love as they had only last night. But I felt like an old woman that'd forgotten all the words she'd used only moments ago. I could only smile at him, relief written on every atom of my face. 

But Ralph only stared back, his eyes dead. Finally, I leaned down and kissed his cheek, praying that he wouldn't yell. Though a little of the old gleam returned to his eyes, tears began to stream down the sides of Ralph's.

"Ralph," I whispered, "what's wrong?"

"You're going to be killed! And I won't be able to help you, because I'll be dead!" I was confused. Was this Ralph? What about the strong young man who'd helped me out of last night's dinner? This was he who was sobbing like a three-year-old? This anguished moan, though low in volume, pained my heart more that yelling would have.

"But, darling, we're going to be Aurors! Even if we do die, we'll be saving our world!" This I whispered while stroking his hair, putting an eerily cheerful face on a horrid predicament. I began to kiss his head, hoping and praying that he wouldn't be haunted by whatever he remembered of these dreams.

"Gennie! Oh, I hope so! But, what if? What if Voldemort takes over the world?" he asked, his face looking like that of a troubled five-year-old, but his hands clasping mine with all the strength he had.

"Then I'll hope I'm having a nightmare. Do you want a Memory-Imprinting charm?" I asked, noticing how violently his hand was shaking as it held mine.

"No. If I were cornier, I'd say your face was charm enough," he whispered back, leaning up as if to kiss me. 

I was almost sure that he was fine. His head was supported on my thighs (I was kneeling), and my hair hung down, curtaining my face from view. But I turned away, a rueful grin on my face.

"Ralph! You just woke up from collapsing, and already you're trying to kiss me!" I laughed, desperately trying to bring the usual sparkle into Ralph's eyes.

"But, haven't you read that poem that begins, 'Gather ye rosebuds while ye may'? And what if we die regretting what we haven't yet done?" he replied, and one look in his eyes proved that he wasn't jesting about this. 

"Oh, the world has turned philosophic on me! And 'sides," I added, hearing footsteps, "what if Ruby found us kissing?"

"She'd probably run away screaming, and we'd be left to deal with Madam Pomfrey. Now about Auror registration…" And I'm sure we would have kept on talking, had the very Madam we'd mentioned only a moment earlier not come flying in. 

"What's wrong with _him_?" she panted incredulously, seeing Ralph's smiling face.

"I have the world's most unromantic girlfriend," he answered, his eyes dancing. Madam Pomfrey groaned and slowly descended the ladder, keeping a careful eye on me, as if I were the cause of all of the world's problems

°

Later that day, I found myself in the Charms room with Charlie, Ralph, and an ill-looking Melanie. Professor Flitwick gazed up at us, his eyes tired as we stood before his desk at the front of the room.

"Sir, we'd like to register as Aurors." Melanie spoke in a voice that, although quiet, was clear and caught one's attention.

"Yes?" he asked, digging through the papers on top of his desk. "Ah, here they are!" Professor Flitwick held the parchment forms in his little hands, holding them up as if these forms were made of diamonds. He handed one to each of us a form, a quill, and handed Melanie a vial of red ink.

After filling in my name, age, birthday, House, and almost everything else anyone would want to know about me, including my grades in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and my wand's wood and core. Then, after about ten minutes of writing, my eyes passed across an interesting statement.

I raised my hand, and asked Professor Flitwick, "Is this correct? If we register as Aurors, we only have to take one N.E.W.T.?"

He smiled his small smile and replied, "Yes, and you'll be accredited depending on your scores in the rest of your subjects."

Well, _that_ was the reason Mum always told me to work harder on Herbology and Transfiguration! Writing "Astronomy" in the blank, I sighed in relief. After the work I'd done, I could just concentrate on my best subject! I looked up and met Melanie's eyes. Though her eyes were as sad as I'd ever seen them, there was a gleam of hope that clearly showed that she thought this was her future; she'd leave the past behind and help save the world.

And I was glad.

As we left, I thought I could see a sparkle in everyone's eyes. We all knew what might happen, but we were ready. If we died, who could think of a worthier purpose?

°

At Monday's breakfast, Melanie handed me a crisp piece of parchment. It read, in large bold green ink: 

Dear Melanie Greyling and Genevieve Dione,

Auror training begins today. Please meet in the purple tent erected on the far side of the lake. Boats have been spelled to take you there, so report to the end of the lake closest to Hogwarts (the boats will have huge white sails; you can't miss them). This letter is also to inform you that you will be sharing Tent 8, which will be shown to you after your first class is completed today. 

A few questions have been raised, such as if your group will stay together, if you will still have access to your Common Rooms, and if you will still be attending the Muggle Life class. These questions will be answered today.

Oh, and before we forget, enjoy breakfast!

Professors Dumbledore and Fletcher

"Well, _that_ was interesting," I said, putting the letter down and grabbing a piece of toast. "But why in the world are we sleeping in _tents_?"

Melanie only smiled, commenting about how Hogwarts should supply us with more chocolate at breakfast.

°

Rising from the boat that contained Charlie, Melanie, Ralph, and me, I saw a flutter of paper fall to the floor of the boat. Quickly picking it up, I stuffed it in my robe's pocket and then climbed to the other side of the lake.

I then noticed that the purple tent in front of me was really only a lean-to, and the desks and chairs were the only things reminiscent of a classroom. Professors Fletcher and Dumbledore, whom I assumed to be our teachers, waited in the front of the "classroom", with parchment in hand and tired looks on their faces. As Melanie and I sat down, Ralph and Charlie choosing seats behind us, I remembered the piece of paper I'd found, and grabbed it from my robe's pocket. After looking at it a moment, I noticed with great surprise that it was folded, as a note would be. Unfolding it, and knowing that I probably shouldn't be reading whatever this note said, I began to read:

__

Gennie- 

_Please excuse the rather Muggle-esque way that I am passing this note to you. You **must** tell Professor Dumbledore that Voldemort is planning to attack Hogsmeade this Wednesday. I swear that I am telling the truth, and so you must tell him as soon as you have a chance._

Lyddie

The note, clearly meant for me, took my breath away in an instant. Lyddie, the Slytherin girl who'd befriended me in my first year, but had ignored me after our third for some reason only known to her? The girl, who, beautiful as she was, had been expelled in our fifth year for use of Dark Magic? And now this girl was telling me that the greatest Dark Wizard in the world was going to attack? I slipped the note back into my robe's pocket, more confused than before.

Then Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, and, looking up at him, I noticed that all the desks were full, and everyone looked very eager to begin. Professor Fletcher called roll, and I noticed with a certain sadness that mostly Gryffindors had signed up as Aurors, and no Slytherins had registered, though there were representatives from Hufflepuff. 

Snapping me out of my reverie was Professor Fletcher's comment: "Please follow me, as today we will be having a practical lesson. Only your wands are needed, but please pair up."

So we all rose to our seats, and I, feeling quite the matchmaker, I clasped Ralph's hand as he started past my desk. "Partners?" I asked, as I rose and we followed the Professors into the Forbidden Forest. 

"If you say so," he replied, a smile on his face as he watched Charlie awkwardly ask Melanie if it would be all right if they paired up.

After about ten minutes of walking a long a path only the Professors could see, we reached a small clearing, where the branches nearly touched our heads and I could sense some sort of Dark Magic behind the trees. Clinging ever closer to Ralph, I edged closer to the Professors, clutching my wand with clammy fingers. I could see that Melanie was having something of a similar reaction, as was Javier, who had for some reason registered as an Auror. Though it had been a sunny, late-spring day before we entered the forest, it looked as if night came early to the Forbidden Forest.

"You may wonder why we've taken you into a forest previously known as Forbidden," Professor Dumbledore commented, and, facing us, I could see that his eyes twinkled even in the gloom of the Forest. "Creatures lurk in here, and the spells you use on them can also be used on Dark wizards."

"So, people," Professor Fletcher began, "Here's what you're to do: With your partner, go in a direction, any direction. Mark your path with the Pathfinder charm, and after about a mile or so, come back. If you encounter _anything_, use one of the curses you've learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts. And be ready to run!"

So Ralph and I chose to go in the same direction we'd already been heading, I keeping my wand out, ready for anything to come running at me. After a few minutes of walking, each sound of a twig snapping making me jump, I felt a tug on my sleeve, and screamed.

"Gennie! It's only me, you know!" Ralph chided, turning me to face him. "This 'practical lesson' will probably be considered a 'kissing session' by the rest of us, you know. Shall we join 'em?"

It was all I could do to keep from kissing him then and there. But I was afraid of what might happen if I wasn't ready with my wand at all times. So I shook my head slowly, turned around, and walked on, wand ready.

I think it took Ralph's mind a minute to register that I wasn't running into his arms. But, a second later, I had no time to think about him. Something dead was coming from the trees, the smell of the grave accompanying it… Something told me that it was one of my friends, but I couldn't tell who. Suddenly, Ralph ran to my side, shouting, "Ridikkulus!" But I couldn't notice what happened next, because I was falling, black coming before my eyes…

°

When my eyes finally opened, I found myself looking up at three worried faces, and, beginning to sit up, nearly fell off the three desks that I had been laying on. Professor Fletcher grabbed my shoulders, thus steadying me, and I asked, "What happened?"

"A boggart, Genevieve," Professor Dumbledore answered gravely. 

I flushed in embarrassment. Here I was, a 7th year with good grades in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I couldn't even get rid of a boggart! 

"Miss Dione, this is the _exact _reason we're having an Auror training! It is ten times harder to defend yourself against something unexpected than it is to perform the spell on your teacher's command; after this, you'll be prepared for anything you'll encounter as an Auror. And look: Here's your friend, Melanie! Really, Genevieve, don't worry. You'll do much better next time."

And, sliding off the desks I had been sitting on, I went to meet Melanie and Charlie, seriously hoping that Professor Fletcher's words would come true.

__

Fin

Please review! 


End file.
